Bracon brother Vs SH sempai and Hentai Sensei! : Luffy Will Be Mine!
by DarkDei.DD
Summary: Main Pairing: AllLuffy / LuffyAll / DoflaLuffy Other Pairing: LawKid, ZoSan etc. Warning: Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read.
1. Intro

Bracon brother Vs. sh sempai and Hentai Sensei! : Luffy Will Be Mine!

The title may sound a little confusing, but there will be explanation below.

Main Pairing: AllLuffy / LuffyAll / DoflaLuffy

Other Pairing: LawKid, ZoSan etc.

So as you can see, the main pair is Donquixote Doflamingo X Monkey D. Luffy

Warning: Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, close now.

Someone…that have a crush on 'him'

"Stay Away from Luffy, or you will never see the light of day again!"

"We won't give up! Luffy/Mugiwara-ya/Luffy-Sempai will be mine!"

"If student do something wrong, its teacher's duty to 'punish' them right? Fufufu"

And the one…that everyone have a crush on.

"Hey! Don't steal my MEAT!"

But when there is happiness….

"We will stay beside you as 'brother'. But I just wonder…Can we sometime be more than that?"

"We will help you/sempai in any case!"

"I will punish you so badly...you naughty student. Fufufu.

….There will also have 'sadness'

"Can you just turn around? I always right here for you…"

"There is only Luffy in your heart! Why can't I take over that place?!"

"You never see me in your eyes, don't you?"

How will this end?

Sooo I come up with a new Fanfic. Yayyyyyyy.

Hope you will like it. J

Explanation for the title

Bracon: He/She that love his/her own brother.

Sh: Shotacon. He/She that love younger boy.

Hentai: PERVERT

Sensei: normally mean teacher, but in another meaning is Teacher that love his/her own student.

If you still don't understand these weird word(lol) you can ask in the review and I will answer as quick as possible!

 ** _DD._**


	2. Chapter 1-the first day at school

[Monkey D. Luffy's Part]

The sun shines bright in the morning, but still not bright enough to wake him up from his dream.

"Luffy! How long to you intend to sleep for?!" A loud voice called out before the door slam opened. "Do you want to be late for your first day at school?!"

He pulled his blanket up. "Just five minutes…Ace…"

"It's already 7:15! If you don't hurry up now, you will be late!" His big brother, Portgas D. Ace shouted and pulled his blanket out.

"Wake up! Now!"

.

.

.

"Finally wake up?" A man with blond hair greeted.

"I'm still sleepyyyy…" He complained.

"Hehe" His another brother, Sabo, laughed. "Well, how about some meat steak before school?"

"Yes! Meat!" He hurried to the dining table. While he thought.

His two brothers always look after him. Ace, who always concern about him—his friend, his work…everything! And then…Sabo, Who always prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner for him and Ace.

"Luffy. Which class are you in?" Ace asked out.

"Well…I'm in 3C with Zoro, Sanji, and Nami…well…pretty much everyone in my group." He answered with his mouth full of meat.

"Your group?" Sabo asked skeptically. "You never tell us about that, don't you?"

"You guys never heard about it?" Luffy looked surprised. "About a group called 'Mugiwara'" Luffy touched his precious hat and smiled.

"I heard that…the group is very fearful to everyone…they said that the leader of the group always wear a straw hat…wait!" Ace and Sabo both turned to him.

 _His brother never know this…? That's funny._

"Don't tell me…"

"That that leader…"

He sent back a smile.

"Oh my precious little brother…What are you even thinking?!" Ace looked like he's going to cry.

"…" Sabo seemed shock. He dropped the dish he was washing.

"What are you worry about? I'm not that weak!" He smiled.

"But if…If you get into trouble with some thugs…and got a lesion on that beautiful face or yours…" Ace fell down to the chair.

"Listen up. Luffy" Sabo, who able to pull his consciousness back, said. "We know that you're strong but as your brother, we don't want you to be in trouble"

"Shishishi" He laughed. "Don't worry! I have my friends."

"That's…" Ace sighed. "That's good then…" Before his brother could finished his sentences, he quickly pull both of his brother into a warm embrace.

"Arigato…for caring about me. Ace, Sabo, You're the best brother!" He then let go of his brother. "It's already 7:45. Let's go. You two probably have some work to clear."

Ace, the second leader of a gang called 'White Beard' and Sabo, Who is Vice president of the students, probably have some hard work to do.

"Yeah…And this year you'll have to stay at the Dom." Ace sighed once again. "Your room is next to ours, If you have any problem, you can drop by anytime."

"Okay! Let's go!" He smiled and grabbed his two brothers' hand. "Or else we will be late!"


End file.
